Neko Hao
by BBShadowCat
Summary: After losing to Yoh in the shaman tournament, Hao gets reincarnated. But Hao gets reincarnated in the same year as he was killed... Not only that... He has been reincarnated as a cat! Now they both have the chance to make up for the lost time they had wit
1. Reincarnation Gone Wrong

**Neko Hao**

By: Neko

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Shaman King. If I did, there would be no way in hell that I'd let 4Kids dub it.

**Summary**: After losing to Yoh in the shaman tournament, Hao gets reincarnated. But Anna's 1080 beads messed it all up and Hao gets reincarnated in the same year as he was killed... Not only that... He has been reincarnated as a cat! Now Hao and Yoh both have the chance to make up for the lost time they had with each other. HaoxYoh

**Note**: This happens right after the Epilogue of Shaman King. The Shaman King tournament has been postponed and all... So keep that in mind. Yoh is still 14 and so is everyone else...

* * *

Chapter 1- **Reincarnation Gone Wrong**

Yoh frowned as he looked out the window. He still couldn't get over what he had done to Hao. Even if he was his brother... Even if it had to be done... Yoh still felt guilty. He knew that Hao had killed many innocent people but Yoh didn't really blame him. What Hao had been through all those years and reincarnations has been tough. He should know. He was in his mind and soul after all. Yoh looked up at the stars and smiled.

"Aniki is probably looking down at me now." He said with a small smile. While he was watching the stars, a shooting star flew past him. Yoh blinked and smiled. "I wish... That Aniki was here..." He whispered.

"Y-Yoh-Kun..." Yoh turned to see Tamao standing outside his room. "D-Dinner is ready." She told him in a shy voice.

"Ah, thanks Tam. I'll be down in a few minutes." He told her. Tamao turned a bit pink and nodded.

* * *

The shooting star flew all across the night sky. Shamans everywhere could see it. Yes, shamans and shamans only. It flew past everyone... Opacho, Yoh, Manta, HoroHoro and his sister, Chocolove, Even Lyserg and Morphine. It finally landed with a bang somewhere in Japan and then there was silent. No one seem to have known that a shooting star has landed in Japan... Of course, no one but shamans could see it or even hear it. Shamans all over felt a shiver up their spine as the shooting star hit Japan. Yoh especially. He dropped his chopstick and his eyes widened a bit. Anna looked up at him.

"W-What was that?" Tamao asked in a nervous voice.

"A warning..." Ren muttered in a low voice as he put his bowl down.

"I-Is something bad going to happen?" Pirika asked her brother in a shaky voice. Horo didn't answer. They have been planting all day and finally got a break. After watching the shooting star, Horo and Pirika went inside to eat. While they were eating, a shiver went up their spine, warning them.

"M-Morphine... Did you feel that?" Lyserg asked, looking at his pink fairy spirit who nodded. "What was that? It felt like a warning... As if something is about to happen... Or that something is back..." He gasped. "Could it be Hao?" He clenched his fists and shook his head. Couldn't be. Hao was gone now... Wasn't he?

"Mike, go find out what that is." Chocolove commanded. Mike looked up at Chocolove. "I will be fine spreading the laughing wind to people without your help Mike. I must prove that I can make people laugh on my own." Chocolove told his spirit. Mike nodded and ran off, trying to find out what that warning was.

"Something is going to happen." Anna told them.

"No... Someone is back..." Yoh mumbled. "Someone... We know." They all turned to him. Yoh was white as a sheet and in shock.

"Yoh-Kun?" Manta asked looking at his friend. He had never really seen Yoh shocked like this. "What's wrong?"

"He's... He's back." Horo whispered.

"Who?" Pirika asked.

"Hao..."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"But isn't Hao dead? How can he be back?" Manta asked.

"Oh, I should have seen this in my vision..." Tamao said panicking.

"Are you sure that he is back?" Ren asked. Yoh nodded, face still pale.

"I'm sure of it." He whispered. There was suddenly a fissure and the house shook. Minutes later, it stopped.

"What was that?" Manta asked in a scared voice.

"Yoh-Dono, are you ok?" Amidamaru asked, appearing next to his master.

"Booch-ama!" Bason appeared next to the Chinese shaman who was in rage.

"Shit!" Ren yelled, looking down at the fallen rice on his pants. He mumbled something in Chinese and cleaned it up.

"What was that?" Manta asked again.

"It felt like an earthquake..." Tamao whispered.

"Let's go out and check it out..." Yoh mumbled, still a bit shaken up from the warning.

* * *

Outside, there was smoke in the backyard. Yoh and Ren walked around, waving their hands to try and clear the smoke. When the smoke was finally cleared and the dust finally settled down, all was quiet. Yoh blinked. Ren walked first and looked around.

"See anything Ren?" Yoh asked, standing where he was.

"No..." Ren mumbled and stopped. "And why are you not searching as well?" Yoh whimpered.

"I'm scared!" He whined. Ren rolled his eyes.

"And why are you scared?" He asked. "It's probably nothing."

"But what if it's Aliens that take over out body!" Yoh asked. "I like my body! But not in that way of course, but I like my body! I don't want any alien creep taking my body!" Ren rolled his eyes again.

"There are no such things as aliens Yoh." He told his chicken friend who was still rambling on.

"Although it would be cool to meet an Alien. I want to be friends with it." Yoh said nodding his head, totally ignoring Ren now. "Maybe ET will come and visit! He could teach me how to fly!" Ren growl and walked over to the brunette, smacking him on the head.

"Baka!" He yelled. "Now come on!"

"I can't!" Yoh whined again. "Too scared... Can't move..." Ren sighed and muttered something in Chinese before dragging Yoh along with him.

* * *

It was quiet... As if the earthquake had never happened. Maybe it didn't... Maybe it was just a dream... A scary dream but a dream. Yoh looked around and soon calmed down. Nothing was going to happen and like Ren had said, there are no such things as Aliens. He heard a bush move and froze. Ren seem to have heard it too and stopped, raising his Guan Dao. Yoh let out a small whimper.

"There are no such thing as Aliens Yoh!" Ren yelled, turning to him. Yoh froze and his eyes widened. "What is it now?" Ren asked. Yoh's lip quivered and he lifted a shaky finger.

"I-If there is no such this as an alien..." He said in a squeaky voice. "T-T-Then w-what is t-t-that!" Ren blinked and turned to see a figure in shadow. Ren lifted his weapon and brought it down, striking the... creature... Or well alien as Yoh called it.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. Ren and Yoh froze. That THING could talk! There was such a thing as alien! But why did the alien sound so familiar? Yoh gulped.

"You see! I told you there was Aliens out there! Why didn't you listen to me! Now we will be doomed!" He yelled, shaking Ren. "Now it will take over my body! And it will take over the world!"

"Yoh, get a hold on yourself!" Ren yelled, silencing him. "There is no such thing as aliens!"

"Of course there isn't." Both shamans froze and turned, looking at the creature with wide eyes. Yoh gasped. Standing in front of them was not an alien... No... It was Hao... The great Asakura Hao that Yoh killed himself... Standing in front of them, safe and sound.

"H-H-Hao!" Yoh gasped. Hao blinked and smiled.

"Otouto." He said quietly.

"Kisama! What are you doing here!" Ren yelled, pointing it's weapon at him.

"And Ren..." Hao looked at Ren and shook his head. "So you were the one that nearly cut my hair..."

"H-Hao!" They turned to see little Manta standing there. Poor little guy was shaking all over.

"Oh... You're that annoying human..." Hao muttered. Manta glared at him.

"Why am I here anyway?" Hao asked. "I thought I was supposed to reincarnate 500 years after the shaman tournament not a few months after I die!" Yoh blinked, examining Hao. Something was different about him. He then found out what was different and his mouth dropped. Ren looked at Yoh and then back at Hao, his eyes widened and his mouth also dropped.

"What?" Hao asked looking at them. Yoh pointed at his head and Hao blinked, tilting his head to one side with confusion. Suddenly Ren burst out laughing, which was a new discovery for everyone. Ren can laugh!

"Ok... What is it? Tell me now before I burn you all to hell." Hao told folding his arms.

"Oh no you don't." The looked up to see Anna.

"My dear sister-in-law." Hao said with a smirk.

"If you lay one finger on my Yoh..." She warned. Hao lifted a thin eyebrow and poked Yoh in the arm.

"Ow!" Yoh whined. Hao rolled his eyes.

"It didn't even hurt. I just poked you." He told him.

"But that wasn't nice!" Yoh frowned.

"I'm not touching you." Hao said placing his finger a few centimeters form Yoh's arm. "Now I am." He poked Yoh who whined again. "I'm no touching you... Now I am... I'm not touching you... Now I am." Hao kept teasing Yoh over and over again, annoying both Anna and Yoh.

"Enough!" Anna yelled, lifting her itako beads.

"Spirit of Fire." Hao commanded. The SOF didn't appear and Hao blinked. "Where'd you go?" There was a crying whimper and Hao turned to see his spirit in little chibi baby mode. Anna had her itako beads around it, not allowing it to escape or attack.

"Hey! Let him go!" Hao yelled. "He is defenseless and harmless!" He kicked himself mentally for telling them that. Anna smirked.

"So that means that you are defenseless." She told him.

"Curse you great spirits..." Hao muttered in a low voice. He turned back to Yoh. "And what exactly was on my head otouto?" Yoh blinked and opened his mouth.

"Oh yah..." He ran off and minutes later, returned with a mirror. Hao blinked. Was there something wrong with his hair? Hao looked into the mirror and let out a loud yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" He yelled, pointing at a pair of small cat ears. "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE CAT EARS ON MY HEAD!" Ren and Manta started laughing at this. Yoh studied the cat ears and smiled.

"How cute! I want cat ears too!" He said walking over to Hao.

"Yoh no!" Ren yelled.

"Yoh!" Anna yelled. Yoh ignored them and walked over to Hao, taking a closer look at the twitching ears. He grinned and gave it a tug, making Hao yell out in pain.

"THAT FUCKEN HURTS!" Hao yelled. Yoh smiled nervously.

"Sorry Aniki. I didn't know that they were stuck on your head." He told him and toyed with the ears.

"Stop that Yoh. That's tickles." Hao muttered. Yoh blinked.

"You are ticklish?" He asked, playing with the ears some more.

"Shut up!" Hao yelled pushing Yoh away. "Now can someone explain why I have cat ears?" Yoh blinked and looked at something behind his brother. "Now what's behind me?" Hao asked, rolling his eyes and turned around, letting out another yell. Behind him was a long cat tail, whishing from side to side.

"WHAT THE FUSK IS THIS!" Hao yelled. Yoh laughed.

"Aniki is a cat!" He yelled pointing at Hao.

"Shut up Yoh!" Hao yelled. Ren and Manta laughed harder. Hao glared at them and then yelled out in pain.

"Wow... It is real." Yoh said yanking Hao's tail.

"Yoh!" Hao yelled, jumping on Yoh. "That hurts!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Yoh yelled.

They wrestled for a while and finally pulled away when Ren separated them.

"Kisama! Stop it!" He yelled.

"You know Ren, I find it that you like calling people that." Hao said, his tail flicking from side to side with interest.

"And I find you annoying." Ren muttered. Someone's stomach rumbled and everyone looked at Yoh and Hao.

"I'm hungry." Yoh said laughing nervously. Hao smirked.

"Aren't you always?" He asked as he and Yoh walked into the house, leaving the other's mouths hanging.

* * *

"So that's all you remember?" Yoh asked. Hao shrugged.

"Mostly." He told him. They were no finished with dinner and inside Yoh's room, catching up. Anna disapproved but Yoh somehow begged her to let Hao stay. She finally agreed and told Ren to keep an eye on them.

"That's cool." Yoh grinned. "But why do you have cat ears and a cat tail?" He asked, playing with the cat ears again.

"How am I supposed to know?" Hao asked, his ears twitching with annoyance. "And stop that before I grow nails and scratch you to death."

"Do that and I will slice you to death." Ren warned, lifting his Guan Dao. Hao chuckled and shook his head.

"Still being stubborn as usual." He said with a small sigh and glared at Yoh. "Yoh, really. Stop that. It's annoying."

"But it's so cute!" Yoh whined, flicking the ears. He moved a bit closer to Hao to play with the ears. Hao's hot breath brushed against his neck, making Yoh sighed lightly. He smiled softly and toyed with Hao's ears again as he moved even closer.

"OW!" Hao yelled pushing Yoh away.

"Yoh!" Ren got up and ran over to make sure his friend was ok.

"I'm ok Ren." Yoh smiled at the Chinese shaman who blushed.

"I-I know..." Ren muttered.

"But I'm not!" Hao wailed. Yoh and Ren blinked, looking at Hao who was currently holding his tail with such gentleness, it looked as if Hao wouldn't hurt a fly. "Yoh! You stepped on my tail!" Yoh laughed nervously.

"S-Sorry! Still gotta get use to it." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"The hell you do." Hao muttered. Ren chuckled.

"What is all the screaming about?" Anna asked in an annoyed voice.

"A-Anna!" Yoh turned around with a small and nervous smile.

"Release my spirit now." Hao commanded.

"No." Anna told him firmly. "You will probably use it to kill us and I can't allow that to happen. From now on, I will be the Spirit of Fire's new master. Got it?" The small spirit appeared next to her looking at Hao with a scared look. "Now go to sleep. You will begin your training first thing in the morning."

"Why do I have to do training again?" Hao asked, his ears twitching at the sound of the itako ordering him around.

"Because I said so." Anna told him and walked off. Yoh sighed.

"It's ok Aniki. You are going to be training with me." He said with a grin.

"Joy..." Hao mumbled, his cat ears dropped down in disapproval. "She orders me around and takes away my poor cute and defenseless spirit... She's probably going to put it in hard labor or something." Yoh laughed.

"Aww come on Aniki. Anna isn't that bad!" He said with a grin.

"Ren must have really knocked you head when you guys first fought..." Hao muttered. "How hard did you hit him again Ren?"

"Pretty." Ren said with a smirk. Hao smiled, his ears no longer down.

"Good for you." Yoh frowned.

"That's not a nice thing to say Aniki." He told Hao and yarned. "Anyway, I am going to go to bed now."

"Is he always this sleepy?" Hao asked Ren who snorted.

"Always." Ren mumbled and walked out.

"Aren't you supposed to watch me?" Hao asked, although he didn't like to be watched. Ren rolled his eyes.

"I have better things to do then baby-sit." He mumbled and walked out. Hao shrugged and turned back to see Yoh yarning again, pulling out his futon.

"And where do I sleep?" Hao asked. Yoh blinked and shrugged.

"I don't know." He simply said, taking off his beloved headphones. Hao sighed and walked over to Yoh, pushing him down.

"Hey!" Yoh yelled. "That's mine!"

"Too bad Otouto. It's mine now." Hao said as he sat down. Yoh frowned.

"No it's mine!" He and Hao kept pushing each other off the futon and soon agreed that they would share it, since it was big enough for about 5 people.

"Night Aniki..." Yoh said with a yarn.

"Mmm..." Hao replied and for some reason, curled into a ball, the way cats do before going to sleep. Yoh blinked and grinned, thinking it was very cute of Hao. He snuggled closer to his brother. Minutes later, Hao's breathing became soft and gently and Yoh noticed that Hao was somewhat purring. Yoh giggled a little and nuzzled Hao before falling asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Yoh woke up with a yarn and sat up. A sleepy expression on his face.

"Another day of endless training..." He mumbled. He sighed. "Aniki, wake up. Anna won't be happy if she finds out that we weren't training." There was no reply. Yoh turned around and didn't' see Hao. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. There was a lump on the futon. He gulped and slowly lifted the covers of the futon, revealing a small orange tabby cat... well kitten, curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully. Yoh blinked.

"Where did this kitten come from and where was Hao?" He asked himself. The kitten shivered from the cold and curled into a tighter ball. Yoh smiled and lay down on his stomach to watch it sleep. He softly poked the kitten on the nose. It shook it's head and went back to sleep. Yoh smiled again and nuzzled the kitten. The kitten shook it's head and slowly lifting it, looking up at Yoh with big round chocolate brown eyes. Yoh smiled.

"How cute!" He said petting the kitten. The kitten's eyes widened and it hissed at him.

"What! What did I do?" Yoh asked. The kitten hissed again.

"What the hell! I know I am hott, sexy and oh so desirable but did you have to call me cute!" Hao asked. Yoh blinked and turned.

"Hao?" He asked looking around but Hao was no where to be found.

"Hello? I'm over here? Why are you ignoring me?" Hao asked. "And why are you all of a sudden so big?" Yoh blinked and turned back to the kitten who was now standing on 2 legs, arms folded. His jaws dropped.

"What is it now?" Hao asked.

"H-Hao?" Yoh asked, plopping down on his stomach to look at the kitten.

"Yes?" Hao asked. Yoh blinked and smiled nervously. "What is it now? I got a horn on my head? I shrunk myself? What?"

"Y-You're... You're..." Yoh gulped.

"What?" The kitten blinked and looked down letting out a frightened hiss. "I'M A FREAKEN CAT! WHY THE HELL AM I A CAT!" It yelled.

"So you are Hao!" Yoh grinned.

"YOH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Hao yelled. He looked at himself and spun around to see if it was true. Sadly, it was. Hao was a small tabby kitten. With that, Hao fainted. His adorable huge round chocolate brown eyes were now replaced by X's. Need an example? Here's one for you... X.X

Yoh laughed and picked up Hao. "How cute! Hao's a kitten!"

"Yoh... What was that horrible sound? It sounded like a dieing cat or something..." Ren muttered as he walked into his room. He blinked when he saw that Hao was missing. "Yoh, where's Hao?"

"Right here." Yoh told him. He looked down at Hao and smiled it, rocking him in his arms and nuzzling him in the stomach. Ren's mouth fell.

"You are telling me that that little thing is Hao?" He asked, pointing to the orange tabby in Yoh's arm. Yoh grinned and nodded.

"Isn't he cute?" He asked nuzzling the kitten again. "I want to keep him for my pet!"

"I'm no pet!" Hao yelled.

"Aniki, you are awake." Yoh said and smiled, nuzzling him once more. Hao laughed.

"Stop, stop Yoh! That tickles!" He yelled. Ren sweat dropped. This was unYoh like and unHao like as well. Both twins were so strange...

* * *

"Yoh, why aren't you out doing laps? And where is Hao?" Anan asked sternly when Yoh got downstairs.

"Eh... Well Hao is ummm..." Yoh bit his lower lip. "He's right here." He lifted Hao up in front of Anna and the SOF's eyes widened. It covered it's mouth with it's hands to try and hold back it's giggle. Hao hissed at his spirit.

"He's turned into a cat huh?" Anna asked. "Well don't expect to keep him."

"But Anna!" Yoh whined.

"No." Anna told him. "Now take him outside and do your laps." She turned to the SOF who was still giggling. "What are you laughing at?" She asked. The SOF immediately stopped laughing.

"The floor needs to be cleaned and so does the bathroom. Now hurry up and clean it!" Anna yelled. The SOF nodded and disappeared in a ball of flames. Minutes later, you see it zooming back and forth the hallway with a towel in it's tiny hands, cleaning the floors. Hao frowned and let out a sad meow.

"My poor spirit." He said. Anna turned back to him and Yoh.

"Why is he still here?" She asked.

"Anna, come on. He can't survive on his own like this." Yoh begged. "Please let me keep him! I promise to take full responsibility!" Hao glared up at his brother. Anna folded her arms.

"You can keep him." She told him. Yoh grinned.

"Yay!" He threw Hao in the air and cheered, not knowing how high he threw Hao. Hao let out a surprised meow and hit the ceiling. He landed on the floor with X's. Example? Here's one for you... X.X

"Oop! Sorry Hao!" Yoh said smiling nervously as he picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

"Under one condition." Anna interrupted him. "You have to do extra training." Yoh frowned and sighed.

"Fine..." He mumbled. He put Hao down and got ready to do his laps.

* * *

"Almost... There!" Yoh gasped for air as he ran. "Oh god I need a break!" Yoh plopped down on a bench in the park and sighed. There was a chuckle.

"You are so weak Yoh." Yoh blinked and looked down at Hao.

"Aniki! Why are you here?" He asked. Hao jumped up on the bench but had trouble since he was not use to walking on four legs. He was a bit wobbly so Yoh decided to hold him in his arms to make life a bit easier for him.

"That's ice queen of yours kicked me out." He mumbled. His ears drooped. "And I am hungry. She wouldn't give me anything to eat and she actually put my spirit into labor!" Yoh felt sorry for his brother. His life was already miserable enough and then he has to go and starve himself? Poor thing.

"Don't worry Aniki. Lunch will be here soon." He scratched Hao's head, and Hao purred in response. Yoh blinked and looked down at his... errr brother. "Hao, you purr?"

"Call it cat instincts ok." Hao waved a... errr paw at him and nudged him to continue. Yoh laughed and scratched Hao's head again.

"I'm hungry." Hao complained.

"Come on then. Let's go get something to eat." Yoh got up from the bench and walked off with Hao in his arms. He could always make up the training... With even more training of course but who cares. You can only live once... Well not for Hao but for Yoh. He could finally have a errr... partly normal life with his brother and he wants to spend all the time he lost with him.

* * *

Wow! I am really trying to kill myself. I am not done with Four Leaf Clover, To See You Smile Again and Prom Night! I am really trying to kill myself with this fanfic too! Garnet-chan! You have inspired me to write a fanfic with a SK character with cat ears and tail! And who better to make him look even cuter then my great Hao-Sama! I find this chapter so cute! Especially the parts where Yoh plays with Hao's ears and everything. The nuzzling as well. So kawaii!

Oh yah, I plan to add some Yaoi in later chapters. Muhahaha... Well I might, might now. I'll see lol.


	2. Life As A Cat

**Note**: This fanfic might just get sillier and sillier before the romance actually kicks in lol.

Chapter 2- **Life As A Cat**

Yoh walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Where are we exactly?" Hao asked, jumping down from Yoh's arms and walked wobbly around. "Man... I hate walking on all fours." He mumbled. Yoh laughed and the door opened, revealing Manta.

"Yoh-Kun! What are you doing here?" Manta asked.

'Hey Manta!" Yoh grinned at his friend.

"Oh it's you..." Hao muttered. Manta blinked and looked down at him. He yelled out and ran behind Yoh.

"Yoh-Kun! That cat can talk!" He yelled, pointing at Hao, face in shock. It wasn't everyday that a cat can talk after all. Hao, being the adorable kitten that he now was, rolled his big round eyes and turned, walking into the house with a flick of his tail. Manta looked up at Yoh who laughed.

"That's Hao." Yoh told him.

"Hao! Why is he a cat?" Manta asked, peeking into his house.

"I don't know. But do you mind Manta? Anna isn't feeding Hao and he is very hungry." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, very." Hao said walking back outside, slipping on the marble floor and landed face first on the floor. Yoh laughed and picked up Hao who was rubbing his nose with his paw.

"I hate your floors." He mumbled. "It's cold and slippery." Manta sweat dropped.

"Come on in Yoh-Kun." He said walking back inside.

"Ahem!" Hao cleared his throat.

"Come on in Hao..." Manta mumbled. Hao grinned and jumped down, slowly walking inside to house, slipping every now and then. "Stupid floors." He mumbled.

* * *

"Why do I have to eat on the floor?" Hao asked looking at the bowl of food in front of him. "I am not an animal you know."

"Eh technically, you are..." Yoh pointed out. Hao glared and hissed at him.

"Well if my mom comes home and finds you eating on the table, she will kill you." Manta told him.

"Not if I kill her first." Hao mumbled sniffing the food.

"Aniki!" Yoh scolded.

"Fine, fine I'll eat on the floor..." Hao muttered. "Stupid humans..." Hao kept mumbling as he ate. Yoh sighed and sat on a chair next to Manta.

"Yoh-Kun, don't you have training?" Manta asked.

"Yah, but I can always finish the laps when Hao finishes." Yoh said with a grin.

"You really want to give him a chance and really want to spend as much time as you can with him neh?" Manta asked Yoh and smiled. "Just like you to forgive." Yoh smiled and nodded.

"Yah..." He muttered and yarned.

"Do you want anything?" Manta asked.

"A good nap would do." Yoh mumbled. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see Hao looking up at him with his usual adorable big round chocolate brown eyes. -**I just HAD to talk about his eyes lol.**-

"Pick me up! I can't see a single thing down here!" Hao yelled at him. Yoh laughed and picked Hao up, placing him on the table.

"Just make sure you don't shed your fur everywhere." Manta told him.

"I do not shed!" Hao yelled with a hiss.

"Well cats do and since you are a cat, I might as well tell you." Manta told him. Since Hao was a kitten, he was no threat to anyone. Hao hissed but the doorbell interrupted him. "I'll get it." Manta jumped down and ran off to open the door. Hao sighed and sat down.

"I'm thirsty." He complained.

"You complain more then me." Yoh said poking him on the nose. Hao's ears twitched and he sneeze, making him look SUPER adorable and SUPER cuddly. Yoh smiled and got up. He returned with a bowl of water and placed it in front of Hao. "Here you go Aniki." Hao got up and shook his head a bit before lapping up the water. He paused half way to look at his reflection.

"Eww... I look hideous..." He muttered.

"No you don't! You look cute!" Yoh grinned.

"Exactly." Hao mumbled and shook his head. "I want to look hott and sexy not cute and cuddly."

"Well that's how cats are." Yoh shrugged.

"This must be the Great Spirits doing." Hao mumbled. Just then, Manta walked back inside.

"You have to go Yoh-Kun." He told him. "My father's business company is going to have a meeting." Yoh nodded and got up.

"Ok. Come on Hao." Hao looked down from the table and sweat dropped. So high up! He shook his head and got ready for a jump. He landed on all fours this time and slid though the floor. He skids to a stop... Or tried to at least until he smashed into a wall.

"Dam you marble floors!" He yelled as he fell to the floor, eyes replaced by X's. Yoh chuckled and picked up Hao. He thanks Manta and left.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Anna asked, arms folded and tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm hungry."

"And so was I but you didn't care." Hao mumbled. Anna's eyes twitched.

"Oh really?" She asked, picking Hao up. Hao hissed at her. His hiss sounded more like a sneeze however. "How about I just cook you for lunch?"

"Anna! Don't do that! That's mean!" Yoh whined. Anna dropped Hao, who with every effect, tried to land on all fours but didn't succeed. Yoh frowned, feeling sorry for him and picked him up.

"I better bring you upstairs." He said walking upstairs to his room. Hao rubbed his nose and sniffed.

"My nose hurts." He whined... Very unHao like I know.

"Well you were always falling head first into everything." Yoh pointed out.

"You think?" Hao snapped and looking at his reflection in the mirror to examine his nose. "Where is Ren anyway? I thought he'd be babysitting me or something." Yoh shrugged.

"Ren is here and sometimes he isn't." He told Hao.

"Whatever." Hao jumped down form the table and grinned when he landed on all fours. He walked over to the window. He looked up and sighed.

"Why me?" He mumbled, attempting to jump onto the window. He growled and backed away. He then charged and landed on the curtains. "Oh god this is pathetic..." He mumbled as he started sliding down the curtains. Scratch marks could be seen because his nails dug into the curtains as he slowly slid down.

"Arrr." Hao growled angrily and tried again, jumping higher this time. "Almost... There!" Again, he didn't reach and slid down again. "This is embarrassing..." He mumbled. Yoh laughed lazily and picked up Hao.

"Here you go Aniki." He said placing Hao on the window still. Hao looked out the window, his nose twitched and tail flicked from side to side, smacking Yoh in the face.

"Ah-Ah- Achoooo!" Yoh sneezed. Hao turned around and tilted his head to one side. "You tail." Yoh told him and rubbed his nose. Hao looked at his tail and grinned. He purposely turned and smacked Yoh in the face again before walking to the corner of the window where the sun was currently shining on him. He yarned and lay down, curling himself into a ball. Yoh smiled and watched his brother sleep.

"No fair." Yoh suddenly said. "I want to sleep too." With that, he pulled a chair over and placed his arms on the window still. He rested his head on his arms and watched Hao sleep. Minutes later, he yarned, feeling sleep over take him.

* * *

"Yoh, wake up." Yoh mumbled something and turned away, trying to go back to sleep. "Yoh wake up!" Yoh yarned and lifted his head.

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes and yarned again.

"I said wake up!" Anna yelled, making Yoh jump.

"O-Ok Ok! I'm awake!" He yelled. "Where is Ren anyway?"

"Ren is off visiting Jun." Anna told him.

"Huh? He never said anything about it..." Yoh thought.

"He didn't want to but his sister wanted him back for a family emergency." Anna simply told him.

"Oh..." Yoh mumbled.

"Now go cook dinner." Anna turned.

"Why me!" Yoh whined.

"Because I said so and Hao can't cook." Anna told him. Yoh sighed.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." He said with a yarn. Anna nodded and walked out of his room.

"I can cook." Yoh turned around to see his brother stretching.

"Yah, but if you cook, we will be eating you fur as well." Yoh said chuckling. Hao glared at him.

"Why does everyone conclude that I shed?" He asked. Yoh shrugged and turned around to walk out. "Oh no you don't!" Hao yelled and jumped onto Yoh. He clawed onto the back of his shirt to that he wouldn't slip off. Yoh didn't seem to noticed and walked downstairs with Hao, clinging onto him for dear life.

* * *

"I'm done cooking Anna." Yoh said as he walked into the living room. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." He sighed and lay down; still not knowing that Hao had been clawing onto him ever since he left his room. He heard a meow and jerked up. "What did I do now?" He asked looking around. "Hao?" He turned to see Hao... Dead. Yoh's jaws dropped as he picked up Hao.

"Hao! Hao! What happened! What's wrong! Hao! Hao!" He shook Hao furiously, crying anime style. Hao's eyes were replaced by... you know that dizzy sign? Yah... They were replaced by those lol. "Oh my god Hao! I didn't' mean it! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Yoh yelled, as he continued to shake Hao furiously. Anna sweat dropped, watching Yoh.

"This is why you're past pets never survived past the first day you arrive from the pet shop..." She mumbled and continued watching TV.

Finally, Yoh calmed down and put Hao down. Hao shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"S-Sorry Aniki!" Yoh apologized once more.

"Mmm..." Hao mumbled something that Yoh couldn't really understand. Anna rolled her eyes and started eating. The clocked ticked 6 o'clock and suddenly, there was smoke in the room. When the smoke finally cleared Yoh blinked and looked around. Everything seems fine so what just happened? He turned and let out a small yelp when he saw Hao. Hao was now back in his human form... Well no totally. He still had his cat ears and tail.

"Hey, I'm human again!" Hao smiled and frowned when he saw his tail. "Mostly..."

"How did you do that!" He yelled pointing his chopstick at Hao.

"Don't know." Hao said with a shrug and took Yoh's bowl. "I'm hungry."

"That's mine!" Yoh whined. "Anna! He took my food!" Anna rolled her eyes.

"I am not your mother." She told him. "Just go get yourself another bowl and a pair of chopsticks." Yoh sighed and walked out. Minutes later, he returned.

"Ittadakimas!" Both Asakura twins yelled and started eating.

"Yoh, your cooking needs work..." Hao mumbled.

"I don't see you trying to cook." Yoh countered back. Now they were at it... Each trying to eat faster then the other. The both finished at the same time and sighed.

"I win!" Yoh yelled. Hao chuckled, flicking a grain of rice off his cheek with his thumb.

"Ch-Ch. You shouldn't lie to yourself Otouto." He told him. Yoh frowned and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Both of you are idiots. Now go and wash the dishes." She commanded.

"And why should I listen to you?" Hao asked, folding his arms, his ears twitching with annoyance.

"Because you live in my house and you are to do as I say or else you can life else where." Anna told him with an icy glare. "Any questions?"

"Isn't this suppose to be Yoh's house?" Hao asked. Anna's glare deepened.

"Go and wash the dishes." Anna repeated and walked out of the room.

"Go and wash the dishes." Hao said in a mocking voice. Yoh chuckled.

"Come on Aniki. Let's go." He said getting up. Hao sighed and followed his brother into the kitchen to wash the dishes. About an hour later, all the dishes were cleaned and dried. With the help of the SOF of course. They walked back into the living room to watch TV, although not much was on.

* * *

It was around 8 when Tamao came running home from somewhere.

"Yoh-Kun!" She gasped as she slid open the door to the living room.

"Huh?" Yoh and Hao both looked at Tamao with blank looks.

"Y-Yoh-Kun. I had a vision about Hao." She said breathlessly.

"What about him?" Yoh asked, a bit alarmed.

"He turns back into human form when it's 6 o'clock." She told him.

"So that explains why you are back in human form neh Aniki?" Yoh asked, turning around. Tamao's eyes widened.

"It's past six!" She asked.

"Yah, its 8 o'clock now." Yoh told her. Tamao's mouth fell.

"I am so late!" She yelled out.

"And you are in so much trouble." They looked up to see Anna standing there.

"Where have you been?" She asked Tamao.

"A-Anna-Sama!" Tamao said nervously.

"Do you know how terrible Yoh cooks?" Anna asked. Yoh's head dropped as he sat in the corner in his own misery.

"S-Sorry Anna-San." Tamao said quietly.

"Whatever." Anna muttered, turning around. "All 3 meals will be cooked by you tomorrow."

"H-Hai..." Tamao said looking down at the ground. Anna nodded and walked out of the room, with Tamao following a few minutes later. Yoh grinned and turned back to Hao who chuckled and continued watching TV.

* * *

"Aniki, change the channel. This is boring." Yoh nudged Hao.

"No." Hao simply replied, loving the way he was torturing Yoh.

"Aniki!" Yoh whined. "I want to watch Friends."

"Too bad. I like this movie so you will just have to wait till it's over." Hao said, his tail swishing from side to side.

"But Aniki!" Yoh wailed. "By the time it's finished, Friends will be done!"

"Oh well then." Hao said with a shrug. Yoh frowned.

"Please!" He pleaded. Hao shook his head. Yoh folded his arms and pouted. "Aniki, come on! You are being mean and selfish!" Hao just shrugged, causing Yoh to jump on him, in attempt to grab the remote.

"No way!" Hao yelled rolling over so that Yoh would not be able to reach it.

"Give me!" Yoh whined. As they wrestled, the movie went on. A strange sound made both boys stop. The blinked and looked at each other. Their eyes widened and they got off each other and focused on what was happening on the screen.

**

* * *

Minutes later...**

"..." Yoh was all as red as a tomato. "That was... That was..."

"Hott!" Hao yelled out.

"Aniki!" Yoh yelled, his face reddened.

"Please. Tell me you didn't enjoy watching that." Hao said with a smirk.

"I-I..." Yoh's face continued to redden.

"Thought so." Hao said with a smirk. "Dam! That was hott! Did you see that girl's-"

"Stop! Don't say any more please!" Yoh yelled, interrupting him and placing his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear anymore of it!" Hao looked at his brother and smirked.

"I know. My body is so much better then any girl's." Hao said, looking at Yoh from the edge of his eyes; His smirk widening. Oh how he loved to tease and torture his little brother. Just as he thought, Yoh was beat red. "You want some of this too right?"

"Aniki!" Yoh yelled and got up. He walked out the room quickly, face flushed. Hao laughed, tail flicking with amusement. He shut off the TV and got up, walking out the room and to Yoh's/their room.

"So why did you leave?" Hao asked when he saw Yoh looking out the window. "And don't tell me you wanted to watch the stars." Yoh slowly turned to him, his face still flushed. Hao raised a thin eye brow and his ear twitched with curiosity.

"That movie disturbed me." Yoh whimpered. Hao laughed and Yoh frowned. "It did! And what you said after it did too!"

"Excuse me otouto, but are you jealous of my perfect body?" Hao asked in an amused tone. Yoh turned away, trying to ignore him. "So you are jealous of my perfect body!"

"What!" Yoh spun around. "Never!" Hao chuckled, leaning closer to Yoh.

"You sure?" He whispered. Yoh blushed, but didn't say anything. This made Hao smirk at his accomplishment. "Good Night Otouto." He whispered and turned around, going to bed.

* * *

Ha! Thought they'd kiss right? Boo-Boo! You're wrong! I don't know when I plan to add the Yaoi though. The ratings right change too. From T to M lol. Not sure yet. I also need to add the other characters in and everything! Arrr so much to plan! I added some hints of HaoxYoh but that's about all.

Oh yah... When Hao is in kitten form, his personality changes a bit too... If you haven't noticed... Just to tell you all that.

THIS FANFIC IS STARTING TO GET POINTLESS! And it's only the second chapter! -**sobs**-

**OtakuNekoGirl**: lol, well when you are done, please let me see it!

**half vamp**: I know... Poor SOF... No! -**Pushs you away from Hao-Sama**- He's mine!

**Me**: Spirit of Fire!

**Anna**: Ahem... What are you doing Spirit of Fire?

**SOF and Me**: ... -sweat dropps-

**Anna**: The bathropom needs cleaning now!

**Me and SOF**: H-Hai!

**Nyago**: Yup... Kawaii neh? And please translate what ROLF means lol.

**ooga**: Here's an update!


	3. Reunion

**Note**: A week has passed since Hao has err... Returned... Just wanted you all to know that. Oh, and Ren has returned from his visit from China as well.

Chapter 3- **Reunion**

Yoh yarned and stretched. He then turned over to sleep again. Like always, he would have to train again. Though he didn't know why Anna wants him to train, he didn't question her for two reasons. One, he knew she was doing this for his own good and two; she would kill him if he even dare ask. Yoh sighed and went back to sleep, only to have the covers begin to slowly slip away.

"Huh?" Yoh mumbled sleepily. He poked his head from under the covers to see Hao dragging it away from him with his mouth. "Aniki... I'm tired... Let me sleep."

"No..." It sounded muffled since Hao had the blanket in his mouth and dragging it away from him but Yoh could make the word out.

"Why not?" Yoh whined, rolling into a ball. "I'm tired and I'm cold."

"Too bad. Your mightiness wants you up." Hao continued to drag the blanket. Yoh grabbed it and yanked it back, causing Hao to fall face first on the floor. Hao hissed at his sleeping brother, ears twitching.

"Come on." Hao said in a hissing voice as he grabbed the blanket with his mouth again and tried to drag it away from Yoh again. It was quiet an amusing and cute site to watch. A tiny kitten, dragging the blanket away from his master in attempt to wake him up... Who wouldn't love to watch that?

"No." Yoh mumbled, grabbing onto the blanket. This became a tug-a-war game between the two err... brothers. Yoh of course, won since he was stronger then Hao in his little cat form.

"Fine..." Hao mumbled, jumping on Yoh. "I learned this just a few days ago." Hao lifted one of his paws, revealing sharp nails. His tail swished from side to side as he lightly scratched Yoh, who yelped and jerked up.

"HAO!" Yoh yelled. "That hurts!"

"It's supposed to." Hao blew on his nails and smiled. "I'm so proud of them!" He stood up on two and folded his arms. "Now come on. Wake up."

"Aniki... Can you please just stand on four legs and not two? It looks weird to see a cat standing on two legs with folding arms." Yoh said with a sheepish smile, showing his front row of perfectly white teeth. Hao rolled his eyes and got back on 4 legs.

"Happy?" He asked and Yoh nodded. "Now come on. Wake up or else ice queen is going to throw me against the wall like she did last time." Yoh whimpered, asking for pity and Hao lifted his paw again.

"Ok, ok! I'll wake up!" Yoh's eyes widened as he saw the nails. Hao smiled at his accomplishment.

"Again... I am so proud of them." He said, smiling at his nails.

* * *

"Onii-Chan, are you sure we are going the right way?" Pirika asked as she followed her brother down the streets of Tokyo. They were obviously lost but Horo didn't want to admit it.

"Yes, it's just down this street." Horo told his sister.

"But that's what you said 2 blocks ago!" Pirika whined. "Maybe we should just tell Kororo to find the way."

"No! Not my Kororo!" Horo yelled grabbing Kororo and almost squeezing her to death.

"Ku-Ku!" Kororo yelled, trying to breath. Horo released her and she floated over to sit on Pirika's shoulder. Pirika sighed.

"We are lost. Admit it Onii-Chan. You are a terrible leader." She said shaking her head. Horo gave her a look.

"I haven't been here for years ok?" He told her.

"Please! You mean months!" Pirika yelled. While they were arguing, Kororo spotted a familiar figure.

"Ku-Kulu-Ku!" She yelled, flying to it, and tackling it to the ground.

"Gah!" The figure yelled.

"Kororo?" Horo asked as he and Pirika turned to find the tiny spirit hugging a small boy.

"Manta!" Horo ran over to the fallen boy who Kororo was still holding onto.

"Horo-Horo-Kun! What are you doing here?" Manta asked, getting up.

"Hey Manta." Horo grinned at his old friend. "We came to pay Yoh a visit."

"But why are you here? Yoh's house is all the way around the other side." Horo's mouth dropped and Pirika sighed, shaking his head.

"Baka-Onii-Chan." She mumbled. "You see, my brother isn't the best leader and tends to have short term memory." She told Manta. "So to make the story short, we are lost." Horo shot Pirika a look as Pirika shot one back. Manta smiled and Kororo took a seat on his head.

"I'll show you to Yoh-Kun's house then. It's not so far and I still have time before cram school starts anyway." He said as he started walking.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home?" Ren ignored whoever was yelling and continued drinking his milk. "Hello? Anyone there?" Ren sighed and got up to find out who the annoying visitor was. He opened the door and soon regretted doing it.

"Renny!" The visitor yelled giving Ren a hug.

"Gah! Kisama! Get away from me!" Ren yelled, shoving him away. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how Yoh's house looks like." The visitor simply said. Ren glared at him.

"Well you see it. Now leave." He told him.

"But I am hungry! I came here, all the way from New York!" The visitor whined. Ren rolled his eyes and walked off, not even bothering to close the door. The visitor grinned and walked in.

* * *

"I'm... B-B-Back!" Yoh yelled, gasping for air from his morning run.

"Yoh! Welcome back!" Yoh smiled.

"Ah, hey Chocolove." He said sitting down. He suddenly jerked up and looked at Chocolove.

"Chocolove! What are you doing here?" He yelled.

"Ren let me in." Chocolove simply told him.

"I didn't. You just invited yourself in here." Ren corrected him as he took a sip of his smoothie. Yoh smiled and sat down again.

"So why are you here?" He asked taking an orange from the table.

"I wanted to see your house." Chocolove told him.

"Well now that you have seen it, please leave." Ren ordered.

"I'm not finished!" Chocolove yelled. "And I haven't finished touring the place." Ren rolled his eyes.

"Bathroom is upstairs, there are about 6 or 7 rooms, the kitchen is to your left down the hall, there is no basement, the room we are in now is the living room and the front door, which you need to go to is down the hall. " He said quickly. "Now leave." Chocolove made a face.

"Looks like someone needs the laughing wind." He said getting ready for a joke.

"Try it and you will end up in pieces." Ren threatened as he poked his noise with his Guan Dao. Chocolove jumped up and down, clutching to his nose. "You deserved it anyway."

"I can see you didn't change..." Chocolove mumbled.

"So why did you come?" Yoh asked again.

"Well, did you happen to get a warning last week?" Chocolove asked. Both shamans blinked. "It's like those shaman instincts like warning."

"Ooooo..." Yoh said blinking.

"Well, I got a warning. It was right after I saw the shooting star... Did you guys happen to see a shooting star?" Chocolove asked.

"I did." Yoh said grinning.

"Cool. I didn't know those things could travel so far. I mean I-"

"Continue before I slice you into pieces." Ren cut him off as he pressed the tip of his Guan Dao on Chocolove's nose. Chocolove clutched his nose and jumped up and down, yelping in pain. "Now continue." Ren commanded. Yoh sweat dropped. Poor Chocolove. Chocolove mumbled something under his breath but stopped when he caught Ren's death glare.

"Anyway, I had a feeling that something was going to happen and I have a feeling all the other shamans did too." Chocolove continued. "Anyway, I have a feeling something happened. Something big."

"We know." Again, Ren cut him off. "Hao's back." Chocolove blinked a few times before laughing.

"That was a good one Ren!" He yelled. "I didn't know you had it in you! You should come to New York with me and we could perform together!" Ren's eyes twitched as he poked him with his Guan Dao again.

"I wasn't joking your idiot!" He yelled.

"He's right." Yoh said with a sigh. Chocolove looked at Yoh.

"But... Well where is he?" He asked getting up. "Let's go get him before he can hurt you again and try to steal your soul!" Yoh laughed.

"It's ok Chocolove. Really. Hao's here... Running around somewhere..." Yoh said, looking around. "But he's... Not really a threat anymore."

"He's not?" Chocolove blinked. Yoh and Ren shook their heads. Chocolove didn't look so convinced but sat back down.

"Well if he attacks, I'll be the first to help you Yoh." He told him. Yoh grinned.

"Ah... Sank-You!"

* * *

Hao walked around the house, in search of something to do. He walked around the corner and bumped into something.

"Watch where you are going." He hissed. There was a mad meow.

"You watch where you are going." Hao blinked and looked up to star into a pair of big around black eyes. He gulped and his ears went down. Mike smirked at him. "I didn't know Yoh had a pet. You would be fun to pick on." Hao glared at him. -**Cats can talk to each other mentally and by meowing... Well I say that can lol.**-

"Try it." He hissed. Mike stood tall, and Hao gulped but then kept his glare.

"Better run little kitty cat." Mike said snickering. -**I say cats can snicker ok?**- "I might get hungry and mistake you for my next meal."

"If I don't kill you first." Hao hissed back. Mike's glare deepened and Hao backed away a bit. How was he suppose to defend himself now? Anna took away the SOF and he was not in human form so what can he do but die? Suddenly, he had an idea.

"You don't want to mess with me." He snarled.

"And what are you going to do?" Mike asked snickering. -**Yes, I say cats can snicker too ok?**-

"This." Hao lifted his paw and scratched Mike. Mike let out a loud meow and glared at Hao who's ears went even lower. Hao backed away and dashed off, Mike close behind him.

"Gotta find Yoh... Gotta find Yoh..." Hao thought as he ran through the halls. "God this is embarrassing... The great Asakura Hao runs away from an over sized house cat..."

* * *

"So how has your jokes been Chocolove?" Yoh asked.

"Not bad." Chocolove told him in a rather proud voice. Ren snorted back a laugh.

"That's hard to believe." He mumbled.

"What!" Chocolove yelled. Just then, there was a stampede of rapid thumping and Hao skid past the room, only to turn back a few seconds later to run into the room, followed by Mike. Yoh blinked when Hao jumped into his arms, shaking furiously.

"Aniki? What's wrong?" Yoh asked, trying to calm him down. Hao didn't answer. He just kept shaking furiously. Yoh looked down at Hao with worried eyes and then looked at the others and Mike.

"I didn't know you had a cat Yoh." Chocolove looked over to examine the scared kitten which he had no idea that it was Hao.

"He... Well he's..." Yoh through of a good way to explain this to him.

"He's Hao." Ren told him without hesitation. Chocolove burst out laughing. As a result, he got poked in the nose again by Ren.

"So he really is Hao huh? I can see why you said he is no longer a real threat." Chocolove asked. Yoh nodded and looked down at Hao who was still shaking furiously. His eyes were big and looked very scared. As if he was seeing things or something. He took one glance at Mike and started shaking even more.

"Awww, poor Aniki." Yoh said rocking Hao a bit. "You're shaking." Ren rolled his eyes and shook his head while Chocolove sweat dropped. Yoh was now rocking his brother in a loving away... The same brother who wanted to kill him... This just gets better and better... "Don't worry. Mike won't hurt you unless Chocolove tells him to. And he won't. Right Chocolove?" Yoh looked over to Chocolove with big round puppy eyes while Hao did the same with his ears down and looking very adorable. -**Have any of you guys seen Shriek 2? Did you see Puss in Boots when he put on that most adorable little face? Yah, Hao's face was just like that.**-

Chocolove laughed. "How cute. Ok, ok. Don't hurt him Mike." He told his spirit cat. Hao turned and grinned evilly at Mike who glared at him.

"Better Aniki?" Yoh asked. Hao quickly turned him head back to Yoh with his big and scared eyes again, shaking a bit less. "Aww come on. Nothing is going to happen." Yoh set Hao down next to Mike who growled. Hao shook again.

"Be nice." Chocolove commanded. Mike looked at his master before growling something in cat language and behaved himself, smiling at Hao who smiled back.

"Awww, you see! Your friends now." Yoh said grinning. Chocolove smiled and nodded.

"See Mike? Hao's not so bad now." Chocolove said.

"Come on Chocolove. Let's go get something to eat." Yoh said getting up. "You coming, Ren?"

"Whatever." Ren mumbled and got up along with them.

"We'll be right back guys." Yoh told Mike and Hao as they headed out. Once they were gone, Hao jumped to the other side of the room for safety.

* * *

"Watch it cat. Before I turn you into my sleeping mat." He hissed. Mike snickered.

"Oh that's a threat." He said shaking his head. "You are no longer the great Asakura Hao."

"Shut up you dead carpet!" Hao hissed angrily.

"You take that back!" Mike hissed back.

"Never!" Hao yelled jumping at him. Mike hissed as he attacked Hao.

"Take that back you kitten doll!" He yelled.

"Shut up! I'll have you know that I am the great Asakura Hao!" Hao yelled.

"Well I'll have you know that I am-"

"A dead carpet." Hao said cutting him off with another snicker. Mike's glare deepened.

"Shut up you little beanbag doll!"

"Dead carpet, Dead carpet, Dead carpet, Dead carpet." Hao repeated over and over again. There was dust surrounded them as they fought. Mike and Hao's paws kept sticking out as they fought, along with hisses and fierce meows. Yoh blinked as he heard hissed and scratching sounds as well as something fumbling.

"Are you guys getting alone?" He asked as he poked his head into the room. Mike and Hao immediately stopped fighting and stood side by side smiling at him. Yoh smiled and nodded. Once he was gone, Hao and Mike continued fighting. When shamans returned, Mike and Hao again immediately stopped fighting, sitting side by side with a twitching smile on their face.

"Awww, look, they are so cute!" Yoh said laughing. Hao's eyes, ears and smile twitched and so did Mike's.

"You are so lucky my master's here." Mike hissed telepathically.

"Please, you are just pussy." Hao shot back as he continued smiling.

"Take that back!" Mike growled out loud. Yoh and Chocolove blinked and turned to Mike who smile widened, showing his fangs. They shrugged and continued talking.

"Pussy, pussy, pussy." Hao said smirking. Mike growled. "Pussy, pussy, pussy." Mike had enough and attacked Hao who meowed furiously and attacked back. Yoh and Chocolove sweat dropped.

"Poor things. They held on for as long as they could." Chocolove said laughing. Yoh laughed nervously and Ren sighed.

"I am surrounded by idiots." He mumbled.

* * *

"Yoh! You here?" Horo yelled as he walked through the door.

"Horo!" Yoh yelled, leaping out the door and giving his old friend a hug.

"Hey Horo." Chocolove grinned. Horo blinked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Same question goes for you." Ren cut them all off.

"Hey Ren." Pirika said with a small giggled. Ren turned pink and looked away. Yoh grinned and pulled all his friends inside. Mike and Hao were still fighting when he arrived inside the room. Horo and Pirika sweat dropped, wondering what this is all about.

"Mike." Chocolove called his spirit back while Yoh held Hao in his arms.

"I take it that you had a call as well?" Ren asked, arms folded. Horo nodded.

"Yah." He told them all what happened.

"Yup, it all happened to use too." Chocolove told him.

"So do any of you guys know what's happening?" Horo asked.

"Onii-Chan said something about someone coming back or something." Pirika interrupted.

"Yah, we know. And he's here." Yoh told them nodded.

"Who? And where?" Horo yelled with alert.

"Hao." Yoh simply answered.

"Hao!" Horo shot up and held his snowboard. "Where is he? That bastard better have not done anything to you!"

"I'm right here and don't call me bastard or I'll use you as my next scratching post." Horo blinked and slowly turned to look at the kitten Yoh was holding. "What are you staring at Ainu? Never seen a talking cat before?" Horo's mouth dropped and he fell back with a faint.

"Onii-Chan!" Pirika yelled. Hao rolled his eyes and jumped out of Yoh's arms. He settled himself on Yoh's lap to take a nap.

"Wake me when he's awake." He mumbled, as he curled into a ball. Yoh grinned at how cute his brother looked.

"Ah." He said quietly and stroked him. Hao purred for a while before yarning and going to sleep.

* * *

"So the great Asakura Hao is now the... attacking kitty cat?" Horo asked looking at the sleeping Hao, who by the way, was still in his kitty form. Yoh nodded.

"He may be a kitten Horo, but he is still dangerous." He told the Ainu.

"He doesn't look so dangerous to me." Horo said poking Hao softly on the nose. Hao's nose twitched and he shook his head, hiding his face in Yoh's shirt, in attempt to sleep again. Horo laughed with amusement as he continued toying with him.

"Err... Horo..."Yoh said nervously.

"I don't think you should be doing that Onii-Chan." Pirika warned.

"Please. Hao is no longer any threat." Horo said swatting the air and turned back to toying with Hao. He continued poking him, unaware that Hao was getting annoyed. There was a hiss and a loud "OW!" that could be heard for miles.

* * *

"OW..." Horo said sniffing. Pirika sighed.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea." She said, placing a bandage on his nose and then worked on bandaging his arm. Yoh frowned and he looked at the little kitten who was currently warming his lap.

"That wasn't very nice Aniki." He said.

"So? You try getting poked at nonstop when you sleep." Hao muttered. Yoh smiled and laughed lightly.

"Well you do have a point but did you have to scratch Horo like that?" He asked. "If Faust didn't leave some of his medical things behind, Horo could have bleed to death."

"So what, let him." Hao mumbled. "I never really liked him anyway. He was too weak."

"Aniki!" Yoh frowned and Hao sighed.

"Kidding... Kidding." He mumbled. Suddenly, he had a strange feeling inside him and before he could find out what it was, there was smoke. Everyone in the room coughed and swatted the smoke away. When it was all cleared out, they saw Hao... In his human form.. Well half human and half cat form. That wasn't the only thing that surprised them though. Hao was on top of Yoh and his hands were in between his legs. -**not purposely so don't get your mind all dirty... It's not rated M yet...**-

"Hey, hey! No rated R scenes please." Horo said as Pirika covered her eyes with her hands. Ren rolled his eyes.

"Get a room." Chocolove yelled and then paused. "Oh yah, I forgot. You already have one. It's upstairs!" Yoh blushed and pushed Hao off of him and sat up.

"Yah... He... err..." He said blushing. "He turned back into human form once it's 6."

* * *

Hahaha, I love that cat fighting part. I got that idea from reading Garfield and Tokyo Mew Mew lol. Don't ask please. Anywayz, how'z that? Funny chapter neh?

**SonnyGoten**: Lol, yup! My great Hao-Sama has turned into the tiny little adorable kitten! Well here's an update!

**Jen-Tao07**: Well what other movie would Hao like to watch? Of course Porno! lol. And yes... Poor SOF!

**OtakuNekoGirl**: Excuse me? Back up! Rewind. What did you say? Hao-Sama's your's? Girl you must be sick! Hao-Sama is of course mine! Say he's yours and A, this FanFic says bye bye and 2, you will be burned to ashes by the SOF. If you have no known already, Hao-Sama let me take care of the SOF for him. So what do you say now eh? Hao-Sama mine or your's? Better not say your's! lol. But I feel so bad making Hao-Sama eat from a kitty bowl!

**Andrea Nefisto**: Aniki means big brother. So does Onii-Chan but Aniki sounds much better to me. Oooo, I saw the Hao action figure. That's like the only Hao-Sama toy there is. Don't they appreciate such Hottness and sexyness? I can see why Hao-Sama hates humans so much lol. Where do you live because I will rush over there so I can buy the Shaman King dolls lol. No Shaman King dolls here... -**sobs**- So sad!

**half vamp**: lol, I still do. It's nothing but fooling around. I never planned no plot or anything. Just that Hao turns into a cat and Yoh falls in love with him... Need to mix in the characters and stuff as well... Any ideas?

**Nyago**: Yup! You got it! I am after all Hao-Sama's follower not to mention crazy fan girl. And I agree. He is definitely HOTT and SEXY! Lol, it's very pointless to me right not. All I planned to for Hao to turn into a cat and Yoh to fall in love with him... Any more ideas?

**candee**: You don't get the plot because I didn't really make one lol. All I planned to for Hao to turn into a cat and Yoh to fall in love with him... Any ideas? It'll be helpful if I had some more lol.

**Luciado**: Lol, yes, yes. This chapter is even cuter!

**Emic192**: Everyone does! lol. With or without the cat ears!

**Seddy**: Well here's the continuation!


	4. I Care Enough to Find You Even In the Ra...

**Note**: I really don't like Anna. I think that she is a real bitch sometimes... Sorry Anna fans! So there might be some Anna bashing in here and future chapters as well... I said MIGHT. Might not, Might, not sure yet. But just a warning.

Chapter 4- **I Care Enough to Find You... Even In the Rain**

Hao rolled over in his sleep, his tail smacking Yoh in the face. Yoh sneezed and woke up.

"Heh?" He looked down at the sleeping kitten and smiled. How cute his brother looked when he was sleeping. It was strange to say the least. Hao had returned a few months after the shaman tournament and now he was living with them. What was even stranger was that he was a kitten! An adorable one might I add. He smiled when Hao rolled onto his back. He chuckled and tickled him. Hao made some kind of sound and rolled over, waking and looking up at him.

"What is it Yoh?" He asked with a yarn.

"Morning to your too Aniki." Yoh grinned.

"You woke me up just to say that?" Hao asked, his eye twitching with annoyance.

"That and that you have to wake up soon because Anna will get mad if you don't."

"So? Why do I have to wake up? I can't do any training while I am in my cat form." Hao mumbled.

"Kitten form." Yoh corrected him.

"Same thing." Hao curled up in a ball and went back to sleep again. Yoh smiled and watched his brother sleep.

"Aniki is so cute when he sleeps." He thought to himself. At that, Hao's ear twitched and he lifted his head. He looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

"I may be in my cat form but I can still read your mind you know." He told him.

"You can?" Yoh blinked. "Cool. What am I thinking now?"

"I don't have time for your thinking games Yoh." Hao said, curling back into a ball. "I need my nap time."

"Yoh! Wake up now!" Anna's strict demand made them both jump.

"There goes my nap time..." Hao mumbled as he waddled out of bed. He yarned and stretched, first his legs and next his claws. There was a hiss and Hao looked up to see Mike standing in front of him.

"Wake up kitty-cat." Mike said with a glare.

"You really want me to beat you up this early in the morning?" Hao asked, his tail swishing from side to side. Mike snickered.

"You would try but not succeed." He said, shaking his head. Hao bent and got into a jumping position. Before they both could attack, Anna picked Hao up and tied her itako beads around Mike, almost choking him.

"No cat fighting." She told them. "Take it outside." Hao hissed and tried to scratch her but his arms were too short to reach hers. Anna's eye twitched. "You want to scratch me when I am the one who is giving you a place to live?" She asked him. Hao gulped. Now he's in for it!

"Since this is the thanks I get, you can sleep outside!" Anna yelled as she threw Hao out the window.

* * *

Yoh yarned as he walked downstairs.

"Morning." He said with a lazy smile as he saw Horo, Ren and Chocolove in the kitchen.

"Morning Yoh." Horo said with a mouth full of food.

"Morning Yoh." Chocolove smiled and looked around. "Have you seen Mike?" Everyone shook their heads while Chocolove scratched his head. "Where could he be?" Yoh shrugged and was about to get something out of the fridge when he heard a loud MEOW that sounded like it came from upstairs. Minutes later, Hao was seen flying outside.

"HAO!" Yoh dashed out and ran after his brother, who he found in the rose bush with X's in his eyes. "Poor Aniki." Yoh sweat dropped and picked him up. He ignored the pain from the rose thorns and held Hao in his arms. "Aniki, are you ok?" Hao let out a shaky meow and Yoh sighed with relief. "What happened? Anna kicked you out again?"

"What do you think?" Hao asked, shaking his head. He looked down at Yoh's hands and frowned, his ears drooping. "What happened to your hands?" He asked. "Why are they bleeding?" Yoh smiled sheepishly.

"You landed in a rose bush and I had to get you out somehow." He examined his hand and smiled. "It's not that bad. Anna's training is worse." Hao's ears drooped a bit lower, as if feeling guilty. He licked the wounds on Yoh's hand and nuzzled against his chest. Yoh laughed and rubbed him. This was a whole new side of Hao that he had never seen before. Who knew that Hao could be nice?

"I heard that Yoh." Hao mumbled. Hao chuckled.

"Ah..." He got up and started heading back. "Let's get something to eat."

Front upstairs, Anna glared down at the two err... brothers.

"How dare he..." She mumbled. She still had her itako beads around Mike however. Mike snickered and Anna sent him a death glare.

"So you think it's funny do you?" She asked. Mike froze and gulped. "Let's see if you find this funny!"

"Mike! Mike where are you!" Chocolove looked around for his guardian spirit but couldn't find him. He later found his spirit flying outside the same way Hao was. "MIKE!"

* * *

Yoh sat down and Hao jumped onto the table.

"What's for breakfast Horo?" Yoh asked. Horo shrugged.

"Whatever you can find in the fridge." He simply said.

"Unfortunately, I can't open the fridge." Hao mumbled. Again, Horo shrugged.

"Not my problem pussy cat." This made Hao's eye twitched. He hissed and turned around, jumping to the floor and headed out.

"What's with him?" Horo asked. Yoh smiled sheepishly.

"Anna... kinda threw him out and he landed in a rose bush." He told him.

"Is that why your hand is wounded like that?" Horo pointed to Yoh's hand.

"Yah." Yoh said laughing a bit.

"YOH!" Both Horo and Yoh jumped at Anna's loud demanding yell. Moments later, Hao ran in as if something was trying to kill him. He jumped onto Yoh's arms, shaking... For real this time. Not that little fake shaking he did when he was running from Mike. This was real.

"Aniki what's wrong?" Yoh asked, trying to calm the poor thing down.

"Yoh!" Anna stormed in, glaring at everything she sees.

"A-Anna! H-Hey!" Yoh said nervously, still holding Hao who was shaking like hell now.

"I want that cat out of here this instant!" Anna yelled. Hao glared at her.

"I am no cat..." He mumbled. Anna sent him an icy glare but ignored him.

"But Anna!" Yoh begged. "He's my brother! I can't just leave him out there! He can die!" Hao glared at his brother.

"Thanks for making me sound so defenseless." He hissed telepathically to Yoh who smiled sheepishly at him.

"I do not care. I want him out of here!" Anna yelled.

"Then I am going with him." Yoh said bravely. He was definitely going to die for saying that. Anna sent him an icy glare.

"Then leave." She simply said before turning around. "He won't last long... He'll come crawling back soon enough." She thought to herself.

* * *

Yoh sniffed and silently cried. Hao rolled his eyes and sighed. They were now at the park since they got kicked out of their OWN house. Anna made Horo, Chocolove and Ren stay to do Yoh's chores so they couldn't help them out.

"Come on Yoh, quit crying like a baby." Hao muttered as he looked around.

"But Anna kicked me out!" Yoh wailed. "Out of my own house! How can I live without my oranges?" Hao sweat dropped.

"Are oranges all you care about?" Hao asked, looking up at his brother with bored eyes. "And here I thought I was lifeless playing with plain old cat toys..." Yoh sniffed.

"But I am hungry!" He whined.

"Let's concentrate on something more important." Hao said walking over to them. "Like where are we going to stay?" Yoh stayed quiet and Hao's tail twitched with annoyance. "You don't know, do you!" He yelled. Yoh laughed nervously and sweat dropped, and Hao glared at him before rolling his eyes. "You are hopeless." He mumbled.

"Don't worry Aniki." Yoh said smiling. "Everything will work out."

"Yah, they'll work out alright..." Hao mumbled. "With us dead is how it's going to work out. I for one do not want to die as a cat. I want to find a way to turn back into a human before I die." Yoh grinned.

"You are not going to die." He said picking Hao up.

"I will if we don't find a place to stay soon." Hao growled. "And I'm hungry. Anna kicked me out before I got a bite to eat." Yoh bit his lip.

"I wonder if Manta is still home..." He mumbled. "But I can't rely on him all the time... I need to show Anna that I can definitely live without her."

"Which you can't and you will end up crawling home by the end of this week." Hao mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"No I won't!" Yoh yelled, his eyes full of determination. "Just watch me!"

**

* * *

A week later...**

"Please Anna! Let me stay!" Yoh whined. Hao sweat dropped.

"I'm watching Yoh and all I am seeing is you proving my point." He said snickering. Anna glared at him.

"You may stay but Hao can't." She simply told him.

"But Anna! He's my brother! I can't let him live out there in the wild!" Yoh begged. "What if you have a sister and I said that only you could stay?"

"First of all, I don't have a sister, second of all, you would never say that and third of all." Anna said folding her arms. "I would have kicked her out myself." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Anna is so cruel." Chocolove said, shaking his head. Yoh sighed and turned around, slowly walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Anna demanded.

"Out to find some place to stay." Yoh said sighing. "Come on Hao... Let's see if Manta will let us stay for a few days..." Anna glared at Yoh's back.

"Oh I'll make sure he won't." She said to herself.

* * *

"Manta!" Yoh started brawling once Manta opened the door, hugging him.

"Gah! Yoh-Kun! What's wrong!" Manta yelled, trying to get out of Yoh's grip.

"Anna kicked me out of the house!" Yoh wailed. "What will I do!" Manta smiled nervously and looked at Hao who shrugged and walked inside.

"Hey! I never invited you inside!" Manta yelled, pointing at Hao who just ignored him. Like before, Hao's foot kept slipping every few steps. Manta sighed. "Well come on in."

"So do you mind us staying for a while?" Yoh asked. Manta shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Well... Errr... You see..." Manta fumbled around to find the right words. Hao sighed.

"Anna got to him first and now we have to find someone else to stay with." He answered for Manta. Yoh sighed.

"I should have expected Anna to do that..." He mumbled.

"Sorry Yoh-Kun." Manta said with a small smile. Yoh smiled back.

"Aww don't worry about it." He said. Hao looked alarmed.

"Don't worry about it!" He yelled. "We are going to die Yoh! We are homeless, jobless, moneyless... And I don't care if that's not a real word-" Yoh quickly clasped a hand over Hao's tiny mouth and smiled.

"Like I said, nothing to worry about." He said smiling while Hao let out a muffles yell. Manta frowned, feeling guilty.

"Sorry Yoh-Kun." He mumbled. Yoh sighed and smacked Hao lightly on the head.

"You see what you did! You made Manta sad! Yoh made him feel guilty! Now apologize." He said frowning. Hao rolled his round eyes and shook his head.

"I am only facing the truth..." He mumbled and started waddling away, slipping every 3 steps for so.

"Gomen Ne, Yoh-Kun. I can't help you." Manta apologized. Yoh smiled, the way he usual does.

"Don't worry about it Manta." He assured his friend. "Everything will work out."

"With us dead..." Hao mumbled. Yoh sent his brother a glare before smiling to Manta. "Well, thanks for the snack. I really needed that." Manta smiled.

"Sorry I can't help, but you can come by any time to hang out." He offered. Yoh nodded and walked off with Hao trotting after him... Yes trotting... Hao is a cat remember? With every step Yoh takes, it probably takes Hao about 5 or 6 kitten steps!

* * *

Morphine flew around, looking here and there. Lyserg has asked her to seek out Yoh and so far, she had not found him yet. She looked nervously at her master who smiled.

"Its ok Morphine. You tried your best." The British boy called her back and smiled sweetly. Morphine took a seat on his shoulder while Lyserg started walking back to the apartment that he was currently staying in. After that little shaman warning that he was pretty sure all the shamans in the world felt, he came to Japan to find Yoh.

"I hope he's not in trouble." He said frowning a bit. Suddenly, Morphine sensed Yoh's presence. She tapped Lyserg who blinked. "What is it Morphine?" She flew off his shoulder and headed to the park while Lyserg followed close behind.

* * *

"What will I do Aniki?" Yoh asked sighing. Hao ignored him and continued staring at the bird that rested on a nearby branch not to far away. He got into the bending position and laid real low. Yoh tilted his head to one side with confusion, watching his brother. "What are you doing Hao?" Hao of course, didn't answer him. He was too focus on the bird. He licked his lips and jumped, tackling the bird and pinning it's wings down.

"ANIKI!" Yoh ran over to him and picked up the bird. "That was mean!" Hao looked at him.  
"No, that was fun." He said grinning. -Well I say cats can grin too ok? Stop questioning my story!- Yoh frowned.  
"That's not nice." He told Hao who shrugged.  
"That's what cats do Yoh." He simply told him. "Eat, sleep, look cute and hunt. It's not my problem that that bird was so weak."  
"Aniki..." Yoh frowned and freed the bird. "Don't you ever compare people to something other then weak or strong?" Hao shook his head.  
"In this world, there are only two types of shamans." He told him. "I thought I told you this before but I might as well tell you this again. There are only useful shamans and useless shamans. The useless are weak and needs to be eliminated."  
"But what made you to believe that?" Yoh asked him.  
"You've been in my mind before Yoh." Hao said, his tail swishing from side to side. "You've been in my soul before. You know."  
"But not everyone is so mean." Yoh got up and took a seat next to the little kitten and stretched. "There are things in the world called friend you know."  
"Yes. But I don't believe in them anymore. Not since..." Hao paused.  
"Since?" Hao shook his head.  
"Never mind that. Where are we going to stay?" He asked, changing the subject. "If you say the park Yoh, I swear..." Before Yoh could answer, someone called his name.

"Yoh!" Lyserg ran up to him.  
"Lyserg! Long time no see! What are you doing here?" Yoh asked with a smiled. Hao smirked and curled into a ball, ready to go to sleep while the two boys catch up.  
"There is something I need to tell you." Lyserg said, looking uneasily. He looked down at the sleeping kitten in Yoh lap and smiled. "I didn't know you had a cat." Yoh gave him an uneasy look.  
"Ok.. Err... Lyserg... I want you to stay calm ok?" He said getting ready to explode everything out. Lyserg gave him a puzzled look but nodded.  
"Hao's back..." Yoh said and waited for Lyserg's response. Lyserg's mouth dropped.  
"You're joking..." He mumbled. Yoh slowly shook his head. "That's impossible! He can't be dead! Where is he? I must find him! Morphine!"  
"W-Wait! Lyserg!" Yoh tried to calm him down but it was no use.  
"Into the pendulum!" Lyserg yelled. Morphine put on her goggles and sat in the driver's seat. The pendulum slowly shifted and suddenly lifted, pointing to the kitten on Yoh's lap. Lyserg blinked. "What? I don't get it... Morphine, are you sure we scribed right?"  
"Well you see..." Yoh said, laughing nervously. "He... he is Hao." Lyserg's mouth fell.

"Stop joking around Yoh. This is serious." He said frowning.

"I'm not." Yoh sighed. "If you don't trust me, ask him yourself." Yoh lifted Hao who was currently sleeping. Lyserg blinked, looking at the kitten, who just woke up.

"Yoh... Put me down right now." Hao commanded. Lyserg let out a yell and jumped back. Hao blinked and looked at him. "Oh it's you... You still have that sorry excuse for a spirit?"

"Aniki!" Yoh scowled. Morphine made a face at him and Lyserg glared at him.

"Hao!" He yelled. Hao just boredily looked at him and then yarned, playing him no attention what so ever.

"Wake me up when he's done." He mumbled as he curled up into a ball and went back to sleep. Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

"So that's what happened." Yoh said as he finally finished telling the whole story to Lyserg. Lyserg looked a bit uneasy. He was definitely still mad at Hao for killing his parents.

"I see..." He said, staring at this little kitten who was still sleeping... that's what Hao has been doing most lately actually. Eat, sleep, play and look cute... Just like a normal cat. Yoh had just noticed it. He picked Hao up and placed him on the grass and he yarned and stretched.

"But why are you out here Yoh-Kun?" Lyserg asked. "Isn't umm... What's her name... Anna is it?" Yoh nodded.

"Well you see..." He said scratching the back of his head and laughed. "She kind of kicked me out of my house."

"Your house?" Lyserg asked. Yoh nodded. "Then where are you living now?" Yoh shrugged.

"Anywhere." He simply said and sighed. "Somehow I have a feeling this is another one of Anna's terrible training." He said sobbing. Lyserg smiled weakly.

"Well, you can stay with me and Morphine." He offered.

"SANK YOU LYSERG!" Yoh yelled, tackling Lyserg to the ground, sobbing. "I owe you BIG time! I promise to do your chores, and to make your bed, and to cook, and to buy food, and to-" Lyserg started to laugh.

"Calm down Yoh-Kun." He said getting up. Yoh nodded and got up, brushing himself off.

"When did you get here?" He asked as he and Lyserg walked off.

"A few days ago actually." They kept walking as they caught up with each other. Morphine turned back a few times, looking at Hao as they walked on. Hao was still curled up in a ball, sleeping. She looked back at her master who was carrying on a conversation with Yoh. She decided to leave Hao be since her master didn't like him that much and Hao looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

* * *

"Wow! You call this nothing much!" Yoh yelled as he bounced into Lyserg's rather LARGE apartment. "Wow! This is probably 10 times bigger then my bedroom! Probably as big as Ren's room!"

"You've been into Ren's room?" Lyserg asked, as he closed the door. Yoh shook his head.

"I just know he had a big room." He said laughing as he started exploring.

A few hours past and Yoh still hasn't noticed that Hao was still sleeping in the park. "This place is really nice Lyserg." Yoh said, smiling. "Isn't it nice Aniki?" There was no response. Yoh blinked and looked around. Hao was no where in sight...

**Me**: OF COURSE NOT YOU BAKA! YOU LEFT MY HAO-SAMA AT THE PARK! NOW GO GET HIM BEFORE HE CATCHES A COLD OR SOMEONE KIDNAPPS HIM!

**Yoh**: H-Hai!

**Me**: MOVE FASTER! YOU ARE MOVING TOO SLOW! BY THE TIME YOU GET THERE, IT WILL BE THE YEAR 2041! HURRY UP! ANY TIME THIS CERNTURY PLEASE!

**Yoh**: Hai!

**Me**: Anywayz, back to the story!

* * *

Hao shivered and sneezed, finally waking up. He shook his head and blinked. Yoh was no where in sight, which would explain why everything was so quiet. He stretched and then noticed that the ground was wet... Not only that, he was too. He looked up and felt the rain pour down on him.

"Oh crap." He mumbled. "Yoh's going to pay for this..." He started running off. Where was he supposed to go now? Definitely not back to the Onsen. Anna would kill him. Not only because he returned, but also because he was soaking wet and because he lost Yoh... Or is it that Yoh lost him? It didn't matter, Hao didn't want to go back to that ice queen anyway. He stumbled here and there. He was shivering from the cold and wet all over. The water weighs his coat down and it was a bit harder to walk. He felt light headed and sleepy. He shook himself, in attempt to stop shivering and to dry himself. It didn't help. He was still shivering and he shivered even more when the wind flew I his face. "Curse you great spirits." He mumbled as he continued walking. He was getting more lightheaded every second. He let out a small sneeze which sound adorable of course. He mumbled something as he slowly began to walk again. He finally was unable to walk... Suffering from hunger, tiredness and coldness, he curled up by a bush, trying to stay warm.

"Wait till I get my hands on Yoh..." He mumbled. "Technically, I don't have hands but paws but whatever... Wait till I see Yoh..." He shivered and curled into a tighter ball. "If I get to see him that is... Oh god I with that ice queen didn't have to put my Spirit of Fire into spirit labor..." Finally, Hao slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hao!" Yoh yelled as he ran through the rain. "Hao where are you!" Lyserg ran quickly after him, holding an open umbrella over his head and a spare on in his hands.

"Yoh-Kun!" He yelled. "Wait up!" Yoh slowed down a bit but only because he started panicking. "Here, take the umbrella. You are going to get sick."

"Lyserg! I can't find him! I don't know here Hao is!" He yelled, ignoring him. "I need to find him! He might be lost! He might be kidnapped! He might be hungry and cold! Oh god I hope Anna didn't find him either... Lyserg help!" Lyserg sighed.

"Calm down Yoh." He said trying to calm the poor boy down, although he wasn't doing any good. "Hao can take care of himself. You of all people should know."

"But he's a kitten! He is not use to being out here all alone as a kitten!" Yoh yelled. He didn't seem to noticed that he was still standing in the rain. "Oh god... What am I supposed to do! He can't live as a kitten like this! He can't open things with his paws, he can't reach doorbells, he can't-"

"Yoh-Kun! Calm down!" Lyserg yelled, shaking the boy. "I can help you. Just... Be quiet ok?" Yoh immediately nodded and shut his mouth. Lyserg sighed and looked up at the sky. "Mother, Father, I ask for your forgiveness for doing this..." He sighed and lifted arm, revealing his pendulum thingy. You know that little case where he keeps his pendulum in and it's tied onto his arm? Yah that thing lol. "Morphine! Into the Pendulum!" Morphine nodded and her body glowed a glowing pink as she went into the pendulum. Slowly, very slowly, the pendulum lifted and pointed to a certain direction. "He's over there." Lyserg said looking up but noticed that Yoh had already dashed away, towards that direction. Lyserg sighed. He is Yoh after all...

"Hao! Hao where are you!" Yoh yelled as he looked around. He bit his lip and continued running. "Hao!" There was no response. Only the small pitter patter of the rain responded to his call. "Hao!" He continued running, ignoring the pain that his legs were shouting. "Where are you?" He mumbled to himself. He slowed to a stop and took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and used his shaman instincts. "Aniki... Where are you?" He whispered. Finally, he opened his eyes and he ran towards the trees. The feeling was strongest there so he started looking around.

"Hao!" He yelled when he found Hao curled up in a tight ball. He was wet from head to toe... Paw... Errr you know what I mean. Hao was shivering furiously and looked feverish. "Hold on Hao." He took off his shirt and wrapped it around Hao who continued to shiver furiously. He then ran out of the err... Well forest I guess... Wow a forest in a local park lol. Anywayz, he ran out of there topless since he used his shirt to cover Hao and to keep him warm and ran off to try and find Lyserg. He finally bumped into him. 

"Yoh-Kun?" Lyserg asked looking at him.

"Lyserg, hurry up! I think Hao's sick. We have to get back to your place!" Yoh cut him off, his eyes a bit wider then usual.

"O-Ok." Lyserg turned and started running back. Yoh ran after him, arm around his wrapped sweater.

* * *

Hao slowly woke up, blinking a few times, trying to figure out where he was. His vision was pretty blurry but at least his headache wasn't as bad as it was before.

"So you are awake..." Hao blinked, adjusting to the light. He finally was able to figure out who it was that was talking to him.

"Oh it's you..." He mumbled, shaking his head and shakingly getting up.

"You better not." Lyserg mumbled. He was currently drying his hair with a towel and he concluded that he was probably at Lyserg's place. "You will get Yoh worried again." Hao blinked and looked down to see Yoh fast asleep next to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We kind of left you in the park." Lyserg simply told him.

"No for real?" Hao mumbled sarcastically. "I mean after I blacked out."

"Well Yoh found out that we left you in the park and ran out in the rain to find you." Lyserg explained.

"Which explains his wet hair..." Hao chuckled. "It's just like Yoh." He rubbed his head against Yoh's cheek.

"You shouldn't wake him up." Lyserg said getting up. "He's pretty worn out and sick. And so are you." Hao mumbled something under his breath but stopped. Lyserg was their host after all. He had killed his parents and he still offered to let them stay for a while? Probably Yoh begged him but either way, he should at least play nice. He sighed and curled up next to Yoh to sleep again. Lyserg watched the two sleep and sighed, a small smiled appeared on his face. Morphine appeared next to him and sat on his shoulder.

"Come on Morphine. Let's leave them alone. They need some rest." He whispered and walked out, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

FINALLY! I have updated! Sweet neh? I really ran out of titles so if it sucks and or is no related to this chapter, sorry. I can't think much right now lol. And I have trouble thinking up of titles so don't kill me! Next update is Prom Night. I have not updated that story for a LONG time. -**sobs**- I don't think a lot o f people are reading this! Waaaaa!

**SonnyGoten**: Haha. I started laughing when I reread it too.

**Jen-Tao07**: I'm not sure about other pairings yet. And yah, my poor Hao-Sama gets picked on all the time. lol

**OtakuNekoGirl**: I already knew it was his b-day on the 12th. I even made a layout in advance and put it up... Well it's off now because Lyserg's b-day was after his but I knew LOOOONNNGGG time ago. Lol, Hao's baby pictures lol. There's a new one i never heard before from other Hao-Sama fans. Lookie here! We have a new member in the HanaGumi group.. The group of all Hao-Sama fangirls who are WILD about Hao-Sama! The new member! OtakuNekoGirl! lol

**Akisukie Hashimoto**: I'm not sure if there will be Yaoi or not.

**Seddy**: lol, I'm not sure if there will be Yaoi yet but I added a little bit of fluff I guess... How Yoh cares so much about Hao and goes out in the rain to find him is what I call fluff lol.

**half vamp**: What do you think of this chapter's ending? Sweet or no?


	5. Growing Closer

Chapter 5- **Growing Closer**

A few days passed and Hao was still sick. He kept sneezing and slept more then usual. Yoh was starting to get worried.

"What wrong with Aniki?" He asked sadly.

"Could be that he is still sick..." Lyserg mumbled as he sat down.

"But I gave him medicine." Yoh turned with a sad face.

"Which you forced him to drink and he then ended up coughing it back up." Lyserg told him. Yoh sighed.

"I guess cat sickness is different from human sickness neh?" He said with a weak smile. Lyserg smiled and nodded.

"Do you know why Hao came back in the first place?" He asked. He was still uncomfortable having Hao live with him under the same roof but since Hao was a kitten, he couldn't do much harm. Sure, he can break a few plates and other expensive objects but he couldn't do as much damage as he did before... Yoh shrugged.

"I'm just glad that he's not dead or kidnapped." He smiled his usual trademark smile.

* * *

Hao slowly lifted his head and yarned.   
"Aniki, you ok?" Yoh asked with a concerned look on his face. 

"I don't know..." Hao mumbled slowly getting up and wobbled out of bed. Hao looked as if he was a drunk kitten or something. Seeing how much trouble Hao was in, Yoh picked him up.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Don't know..." Again, Hao mumbled, trying to stop the dizziness. "I have a headache..."

"Maybe some food might help." Yoh carried Hao to the kitchen and place him down on the table.

"Where's revenge obsessed boy?" Hao asked.

"Lyserg went out." Yoh simply told him. "You want milk or something?"

"I don't care..." Hao mumbled. Yoh nodded and pour him some milk. Hao bent down and stared at the milk for a while with sleepy eyes before yarning and lapping it up. Yoh frowned.

"Are you not feeling any better?" He asked. Hao smiled shook his head and continued lapping the milk up. Yoh sighed. "You know, I just noticed it. You aren't in your human form." Hao blinked and looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It read 7:14.

"It's passed 6 and don't you normally turn back to your human form when it passes 6 o'clock?" Yoh asked.

"Yah..." Hao mumbled. He didn't seem to care about anything at this time. All he cared about is to get rid of his little sickness.

"Maybe it's because you are sick." Yoh said with a shrug.

"Then I better hell get better." Hao snapped. "I don't want to be stuck as a cat." He paused and looked at himself/behind him. "Do I look a bit fatter to you?" He asked. Yoh laughed and poked him on the nose.

"You do look a bit chubbier." He said teasing his brother who gave him a look and hissed. Yoh laughed and picked him up. "Maybe a little fresh air will do you some good." Hao didn't complain so Yoh took him outside to the backyard.

* * *

Once outside, Hao took a deep breath. Yoh smiled. 

"It's nice out neh Aniki?" He asked. Hao nodded silently and looked around. Yoh sat down and placed Hao on his lap. "Maybe sitting out here might make you feel better." Hao slowly and carefully stepped down and walked round, exploring and hoping to get his of his headache. Yoh smiled and watched his brother explore. How much Hao has changed since the Shaman Tournament... Hao waddled back and yarned.

"Are you feeling better?" Yoh asked. Hao shrugged.

"I guess." He mumbled and watched a butterfly flutter by. He licked his lips and slowly and silently following it. Yoh laughed and picked him up.

"So you are getting better." He said smiling. "And no more hunting." Hao frowned.

"Why not? I feel better." He muttered, folding his arms, kicking his legs and pouted, making him look adorable. Yoh smiled and nuzzled the top of Hao's head with his chin.

"Because it's mean." He told him as he set him down. "Now come on, let's go and pay Ren and the others a visit." Hao winced at this and started coughing.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho." He said coughing. "Oh, Yoh! I am getting a headache again..." Yoh blinked and looked down at the kitten, who was wobbling here and there, paw over his eyes.

"Oh god, I-I don't know what's happening..." Hao continued lying. "Oh god... Everything is going black! Help me Yoh!" He bent down and lay on the floor, covering his eyes with his paws. A few seconds later, he lifted his paw to see Yoh's reaction.

* * *

"No Yoh! I was only kidding!" Hao yelled, as he held onto the door with his claws. "I'm perfectly fine! Really!" 

"No way Aniki." Yoh said, trying to loosen Hao's grip. "I am taking you to the vet."

"No! Really! I'm fine!" Hao yelled, as he claws the wall again.

"No! Something must be wrong." Yoh yelled. "I mean, one minute you have a headache and the next, you don't? We have to take you to the vet."

"No! They will stick painful needles in me!" Hao yelled. "You don't want to see your big brother hurt right?" Yoh thought for a minute.

"Well no..." He mumbled. Hao sighed. "But still! It's for your own good." Hao's jaw dropped. "And a small needle is nothing compared to the pain you've been through right?" Hao let out a growl when Yoh grabbed him and held him in his arms so that he would run away.

* * *

"Hmmm... He seems ok..." Faust mumbled as he examined Hao who looked at him with bored eyes. 'Why in hell would he take me to Faust for? I mean, he's a doctor not a vet...' "But I think it's best if I give him a shot." At this, Hao jumped, running behind Yoh who laughed. "Aw come on Aniki! It's won't hurt." He lifted Hao who was shaking to death.   
-**Yah... I made Hao scared of the doctor, got a problem with that? God Hao-Sama is going to kill me for this... He is supposed to be fearless! No wait! He's a kitten! Things change when you're a kitten! Yes, yes. That's it. It's his metamorphosis... Ok, that don't make sense... Just forgive me Hao-Sama!**- 

"Don't get that thing near me." Hao said, shaking even more. He tried to jump behind Yoh but the farthest he got was to his hair. "I don't like needles!"

"But you like blood and killing?" Yoh asked as he lifted him up so that he wouldn't mess up his hair. Hao shrugged.

"I prefer burning." He told him. Yoh sighed and paced Hao on the table. "Can you put the needle down Faust?" Faust nodded and put the needle down.

"I'll give him the shot when he's ready." He said and walked out. Hao sighed and settled down a bit.

"Why don't you want to take the shot?" Yoh asked Hao once Faust was gone. "Get it over with. And plus, it'll make you feel better." Hao ignored him and walked to the edge of the table. "Hao?" Hao ignored him and prepared to jump off when Yoh caught him. "No way. You have to get that shot. It will make you feel better."

"I'm fine thank you..." Hao mumbled as he struggle in Yoh's arms.

"No way." Yoh set him on the table and held him still. "Now come on. Just take the shot. That's all I ask."

"And all I ask is to let go of me and to let me run away." Hao mumbled. "You don't see that ever happening." Yoh sighed.

"I hate to do this Aniki." He said softly. Hao blinked, wondering what he was talking about. A few seconds later, he left a sting. He let out a loud meow and bit into Yoh's hand, digging his teeth deeply into Yoh's skin. Yoh bit his lip as blood slowly dripped from the wound on his hand where Hao is currently still digging his teeth into.

"Traitor..." Hao thought as he shut his eyes and tried to ignore the pain as he bit into Yoh's hand even harder 

Finally, the pain was gone. Hao finally loosened up and let out a small sigh. He then realized that he bit into Yoh's hand which was now bleeding. He quickly released it and licked the injury.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Yoh said smiling.

"Very funny Yoh..." Hao mumbled. He shook his head quickly and yarned, nuzzled himself against Yoh's stomach. Yoh's smile widened.

"Night Aniki." He whispered. -**No Yoh did not drug him with any needles or anything so calm down! I would not let my great Hao-Sama get drugged anyway**.-

* * *

A day or two passed and Hao was finally cured of that cursive sickness. Yoh smiled when Hao finally but suddenly transformed back into his human form when it reached 6. Yoh let out a yell and threw the potato chips in the air with surprise. 

"Yay! Aniki is all cured!" Yoh yelled, tackling Hao to the ground. "How's it feel to be human again?" Hao chuckled and pushed Yoh off him.

"Fine." He mumbled. Yoh grinned and Hao gave him a strange look. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing." Yoh said but continued grinning. Hao rolled his eyes and stopped when something caught his eyes. He frowned a bit and reach out to hold Yoh's injured hand.

"Did I really bite you that hard?" He asked looking at it. Yoh smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Kinda." He said. "But don't worry. It didn't hurt that much." Hao frowned and looked at it a bit more.

"I doubt it." He mumbled. "The teeth marks look a bit deep."

"Aww, it's not that bad. Don't worry about it Aniki. You should be happy not sorry." Yoh said smiling as usual. "Your not sick anymore." Hao smiled. Yoh was Yoh after all. He'd put the people he care about first and worry about his life later. That was probably the most valuable thing... The one thing that separates Yoh from everyone else, the one thing that makes him so special. He leaned forward and gave Yoh a hug.

"Thanks Little Bro." He whispered.

* * *

Lyserg walked into his LARGE apartment to see Hao sitting there, munching on whatever was let of the potato ships Yoh had threw in the air. Lyserg let out a loud yell and Hao calmly looked at him. 

"Oh your home..." Hao said rather calmly.

"HAO!" Lyserg yelled.

"Yo!" Hao smiled and gave him a small wave before turning back to the TV. Lyserg glared at him.

"Why are you-"

"Here?" Hao finished his sentence. "Well I kinda live here don't I?" Lyserg's glare deepened.

"I was about to say why are you not a kitten." He muttered angrily. Morphine appeared next to him with a worried look. She knew how much Lyserg hated Hao... Hao in kitten form was almost unbearable but now Hao in his human form? Dun dun! Hao shrugged.

"I'm cured?" He said and continued watching TV. "Oh and by the way, can you go get me a soda and another bag of chips?" Lyserg clenched his fists. Hao smirked. Lyserg was still a little hot head. If he keeps this up, Lyserg would attack. Oh he would love to see this...

* * *

Again, Hao started teasing Lyserg until he was at his boiling point. 

"Morphine! Into the pendulum!" Lyserg yelled. Hao smiled at his triumph and sat back to watch. Morphine went into the pendulum but before Lyserg was really able to hit Hao, the attack stopped.

"Morphine?" Lyserg watched as his pendulum fell to the ground. He looked up to see Morphine pointing at Hao's ears. Lyserg blinked. Wha! Morphine flew over to Hao and gave his ears a tug. Hao winced and grabbed Morphine who let out a high yelp.

"Watch it pixie." He said glaring at her. "That hurts."

"HAO!" Lyserg yelled. "Let go of Morphine!"

"No way! She tried to pull my ears off!" Hao yelled. "And it really hurts!" Yoh quickly dashed out of the bathroom when he heard that yelling.

"Hey! Lyserg! Your home!" He said cheerfully. He was at the moment, topless since he did after all just step out of the bathroom from his shower. He didn't seem to notice that Hao was still firmly holding Morphine.

"Yoh! Why is Hao not a kitten?" Lyserg asked angrily as he pointed an accusing finger at Hao who rolled his eyes.

"Well you see..." Yoh said rubbing the back of his head. "He turned back to a human after 6." Lyserg glared at him.

"And you didn't tell me this why?" He asked in a voice way too calmly even for Hao. Yoh laughed nervously.

"Well... You see... What happened was..." He never finished his sentence because he noticed that Hao was holding Morphine. "Aniki!" He yelled.

"What?" Hao asked in his usual innocent voice.

"If it's not birds, its butterflies and if it's not butterflies its little pixies." Yoh said with a sigh. "Don't you just leave things alone?" Hao shrugged.

"Habit." He simply said.

"Release Morphine now!" Lyserg yelled in rage.

"And what if I don't?" Hao challenged him.

"Aniki, come on." Yoh reached out and released Morphine who quickly flew back to Lyserg. "Sorry Lyserg..." Lyserg glared at Hao but said nothing. Instead, he walked passed them and went into his room, slamming the door behind him. Hao sighed and blinked when he saw Yoh frowning at him.

"What?" He asked again.

"Aniki, that was very mean of you." Yoh said shaking his head.

"Well it's not my problem." Hao rolled his eyes. "How could you like it if I yanked all of your hair off?" Yoh sighed.

"When will you ever learn?" Hao chuckled.

"Never." He said as plopped down on the sofa to watch TV.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Yoh asked. Hao turned to him and gave him a strange look.

"Umm... Would you like to join me?" He asked. Yoh sighed.

"Sorry is what I was looking for but ok." He smiled and plopped down next to his older brother.

"Sorry?" Hao asked, lifting a thin eye brow. Yoh nodded.

"You have to apologize to Lyserg." Hao raised both eye brows now.

"Over my dead bodies!" He yelled. Yoh took a few minutes to process why he said dead bodies instead of body and remember that he was reincarnated about 3 times. Yoh frowned and sighed. Hao was never going to apologize to Lyserg. The great Asakura Hao doesn't apologize and is never wrong... Right? Yoh, however didn't give up. He continued bugging him.

"Please!" He whined.

"No." It was a simple answer from Hao and he continued to watch TV. Yoh frowned and rest his head on Hao's lap.

"Please! Just this once!" He said looking up at his brother.

"No."

"Please? For me? Please!" Hao bit his lip. Yoh can sometimes be so annoying.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hao sighed. "Fine..." He mumbled. "I'll go say sorry..." He didn't get a response so he looked down to find Yoh asleep. His arms around his waist to that he wouldn't fall as he slept. Hao sighed and a smile slowly stretched across his face. He lightly brushed away Yoh's bangs that covered his eyes. "But only because you would be happy..." He whispered and yarned. "Tomorrow Yoh... I promise, I will apologize tomorrow..." He mumbled as he soon fell asleep. "Promise..." Slowly, very slowly, a small smile appeared on Yoh's face as he continued to sleep.

* * *

Oh god... I am really running out of ideas. I need to find a point to this story! And I also have to add Opacho back into the story... He/She also saw the shoot star remember? Is Opacho a girl or boy? In the dubbed version, they made it into a boy but is it really? Anywayz, sorry for the late update! I have been playing an online game called **Maple Story**. -**Don't kill me for playing it instead of updating!**- Anyone play it? If you do, try and find me! My character's name is Susumi... It was supposed to be Sasumi but the name has been taken... -**sobs**- And sadly, I am only level 12... Well anywayz, I finally updated although it is very pointless. And this little note is quite pointless... I am also planning to start a fanlisting for all you Hao fangirls... And fanboys if there are any... Yes, I plan to call it the HanaGumi team... Don't ask why... I might... I am not sure myself... Should I make one or just keep dreaming? 

**Ko Mizukami**: Haha, I totally agree with you. Well... What "Our" Hao-Sama says lol. Yes "Our" Because it's not right to claim him as our own. Hao-Sama can't really be claimed... Knowing him and his hotness, He will probably be playing girls left and right so we will just stick with "Our". I too wish he was mine but sharing him is better then not having him at all right? **ooga**: I'm not planning to add the X-Laws till later. I don't really like them that much lol. And the X-Laws don't live with Lyserg.

**SonnyGoten**: Lol, that's what just about everyone said lol. I too thought it was pretty cute but definitely UnHao-Sama like. Oh wellz, the cat genes are getting to him lol. Makes him so much more lovable and cuddly.

**Andrea Nefisto**: Lol. I wish I had a Hao-Sama plush... I would hug him and go to sleep with him every night! lol And sorry for the late update! it's all the Maple Story game's fault!

**half vamp**: Well I updated the last chapter of Prom Night. I don't know if you read it yet but I updated it quiet a while ago. Yah... It's the final chapter of it though...

**Reviewer**: Sorry for the late update!

**SacredMidnightGem**: Love you for loving my story! Sorry for the late update!


End file.
